Tremors
by JAZZMATAZZ8D
Summary: Sometimes, there's things you don't expect. Things like these are involuntary tremors.
1. Chapter 1 Encounters

A/N: Here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction-- _Tremors_.

The time it took him to realize that he wasn't alone wasn't enough time to see the face of his murderer. The raging bloodshot eyes, the elongated fangs peeking from under their lips, the blood encrusted claws, he saw none of that; only hearing the satisfied chuckle of a woman. She cracked her fingers slowly, and sucked her fingers clean of the blood. His blood was rusty and dirty, telling her he had poor health.

That was fine; she didn't kill him for nutritional value, anyway. He was just someone that didn't pay back her money, is all. He stole from her in the past, and that wasn't okay. She got her revenge, and now she was satisfied. Or, so she thought. Her inner beast growled at her, urging her to kill some more. She shook her head, her eyes returning to orbs of sapphire, her fangs retreating back under her lips, and her claws clean of blood and the stench of death.

She scoured his pockets for money, finding enough to rent a room at an inn and afford food for three days. She scoffed. "Really, this wasn't even half of the amount I let him borrow!" She shook her head, and threw the money sack into the air, catching it with a swipe of her right hand. She smirked. "Well, I might as well get situated in a village nearby. This money isn't going to spend itself." She stalked off, her laughter echoing throughout the forest.

The aura of the village was large; there were many merchants selling cheap products to stupid women, and there were large crowds of children gathered in the square; some playing "Kagome" and others wandering around, panhandling.

_Kagome, Kagome..._

_Come out of your cage..._

She froze, enchanted by their sing song voices and dancing. The children were all laughing, surrounding a boy with his hands over his eyes. He was frowning in frustration; this obviously being his second or third time being the bird. The children scuffled around slowly, all shouting in unison.

_Who is behind you now? _

He sighed, before replying apprehensively. "Is it Nori?" They all widened their eyes, whispering words such as, "Dang, I thought for sure he wouldn't know," or, "thank God I wasn't behind him!" With the bird released, a new one took his place, and the chanting started over again.

_Kagome, Kagome..._

_Come out of your cage... _

She fled the scene, not wanting to hear their joyful voices any longer. Did they not recognize the meaning of the nursery rhyme? She shook her head, no longer able to fret on the issue. It didn't matter anymore to her, anyway. That game no longer aggravated her anymore. Neither did her name, either.

_"Momma, why'd you name me Kagome? All the kids at school tease me because of it." Kagome crossed her small arms over her chest, pouting just a little. Her mother, Kaori, put down the dish she was scrubbing and sighed. She didn't understand why her daughter cared so much. _

_"I named you Kagome because it is a beautiful name. Your name holds meaning. That's all I'll say, Kagome. Accept it for what it is; a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." With that, she'd promptly kiss her daughter on the forehead, and usher her to play or take care of her school work. _

Kagome snapped back to reality. That incident happened long ago, well over thirty years. It was trivial to recollect something from her days as a human. That side was long ago abandoned; even if her body remained the same; slender, muscular, and overall, physically human. Well, as long as she was in this human village. She would keep the concealment spell on until she was out of here. Kagome's expression soured, recollecting the final hours before her transformation.

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from the top of her lungs, her chest heaving as she ran. Naraku may have died, but his minions were still lurking about. She turned a sharp corner, her shoes making loud clacking noises. _Clunk, clunk.

_She ran into a room, rushing towards the side farthest from the sliding door. She calmed down her breathing, crouched onto one knee, and aimed her bow at the door. She heard the footsteps approach the room, and seeing the offender slide open the door with a quick motion, she let her arrow fly towards his heart. _

_"I-Inuyasha!" She ran towards his crouched body, sobbing loudly. "Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought you were that damned demon..." He looked up towards her, feigning forgiveness in his amber eyes. He murmured. "Would you mind helping me up?" Kagome nodded, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. _

_With a chuckle, he swiped at her shoulder, leaping to his feet. The blood rushed out of her bloodied shoulder. However, in his place was not Inuyasha, but the demon that chased after her. Figures he'd be an illusion demon. His blood red eyes stared hatefully, his tongue flickering over his long snout. The air rushed out of his nostrils with every breath he took, and he stalked forwards, seething. _

_"You'll die, wench."_

_Kagome stared, unblinking. Her tears dared not to pour, and the words that flowed out of her mouth were those from her subconscious. The pearly pink aura that flared around her destroyed the demon quickly, but she still hadn't noticed. As far as she knew, she was on her way to death. _

_She didn't want to die. There were places to see, people to meet, people to love... Images of her friends appeared before her, as well as the images of the traveling Western Lord. She loved the power expelled by her friends; wishing to be like every one of them._

_Sango; the beautiful demon slayer. She wanted her impeccable beauty, but knew that she would never be as beautiful and graceful as her. Her dream was quickly dispersed, followed by the image of Miroku._

_Miroku; the lecherous monk with incredible spiritual power. His spiritual power reached no bounds. Not able to be measured without underestimating it. His power was more than her's could ever amount to, even if she was trained properly. She wanted her spiritual power to be as much as his, no matter what it took. His image was followed by Shippo._

_Shippo; the brave youth. His innocence and happiness knew no bounds. His face forever youthful, she was envious, knowing that he was older than her by many decades. She cared for him as a son, but she couldn't help but envy his demonic beauty. How she'd love to have his youthful glow and forever immortality. His image was followed by Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha; her hot-headed warrior. There wasn't much to say about him. He was rash, two-faced, (in the good way), and intelligent when he was thinking straight. He wasn't a very good romantic, but he had his good points. Kagome thought about how she'd want his skill for fighting, when another image flashed before her eyes. _

_Lord Sesshomaru; the regal, sophisticated, stoic, aristocratic demon lord. Not much to say about him, except that he was the "Killing Perfection". She briefly thought about his emotionless face, and wished for his capability to be so... Perfect. _

_"I want to be someone different."_

_In this brief moment, the Shikon jewel had registered her wishes-- Grace, spiritual power, immortality, demonic beauty, superior fighting skills, and emotional distance. Her body arched forward, engulfing herself in the pink fluorescent light. Blue youki drifted from the completed jewel around her neck, fusing with her spiritual light. Her aura turned into a light purple, and with an explosion of color, she disappeared from the scene. _

Kagome blinked. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. Well, now in her demon form, it almost was yesterday. That happened sixteen years ago. Sixteen years was nothing for a demon. She could blink her eyes, and a month would pass by. Life was so short.

As well as painfully long. Kagome had traveled the entire length of Japan, only to end up back at the western lands. She had also passed by her friends' graves as well. Kagome remembered the afternoon clearly on her friends' deaths. Her breath hitched in her throat; the memory flashing before her ocean colored eyes.

_"Good monk Miroku!" Kagome ran towards the crumpled form of her friend, his body completely mutilated. His wind tunnel was gone, but the miasma that he sucked in was completely tearing at his body. The fact that he warded off demons with his physical attacks didn't help, either._

_He only smiled, his bloodied lip quivering. "Kagome, I am dying. Please leave Sango my best regards. Please tell her I love her." Kagome's eyes widened, her voice shaking as she spoke. "No, Miroku! You must tell her yourself!" Miroku shook his head, spitting blood onto the dirt next to him. He rested his head on Kagome's lap. He smiled. _

_"Your lap is most comfortable, Kagome. I am happy to die here. Thank you for being such a good friend of mine. Please tell Sango I'm sorry for not keeping the promise." Miroku closed his violet eyes, smiling happily. Kagome sobbed, clutching his bruised head to her chest. He was gone. _

_Sango had not taken the news well. Her fire cat companion, Kirara had died in honor. She was exhausted, and suffered too many physical wounds. She had died in Sango's lap, in her master's company. When Kagome had approached her, Sango's eyes were void, as well as her voice. She mumbled. _

_"I see." Sango looked at her lap, examining the peaceful expression on her childhood companion. She was gone. Sango looked towards the East, where her husband was lying dead. He was gone, as well. Kohaku had died in the hands of Naraku._

_At least it was quick. Sango embraced her friend Kagome, whispering into her hair. She shed tears, but was relatively silent. She murmured. "Please live well. I am sorry that I cannot be there for you and witness your life's achievements. Forgive me for my selfish decision." She headed for the East, Kirara in her arms._

_Kagome found Sango in the arms of Miroku, laying next to the place where his heart would've been. Kirara was curled in between them, resting peacefully. Sango died of poisoning. She ingested her entire stash. Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste; suicide didn't fit well with Sango's name. Kagome burned their bodies separately, watching as they turned to ash._

_Kagome had collected their ashes in vials she used to hold spices. Not a proper urn, but it was enough until she got to Kaede's village. Kagome had sat for hours, waiting for Inuyasha. Waiting until the pink sky fell into a blanket of black, clutching the three vials to her heart._

_He had never come._

To this day, Kagome never found his body or his whereabouts, but she was almost sure she knew where he was. She didn't want to believe her doubts, but she remembered his promise to the undead priestess. She was sure he remembered as well.

Kagome ran her slender fingers through her wavy tresses, and searched for a respectable inn. The village was a busy one, and because of the constant stream of humans passing through, Kagome knew they'd have at least one good inn.

What she didn't expect was the young demon at the entrance. He had bowed politely at the waist, and his hair was a shocking auburn. His hair was worn down; reaching past his shoulders. When he looked up from his formal bow, his eyes were shining emeralds. He spoke brightly; a beautiful voice for a beautiful boy.

"Welcome to the Maple Inn!" He beckoned towards the building behind him, which appeared much more beautiful with him standing in front of it. He was good publicity, she thought. She nodded, and responded in her own feminine tone.

"Yes, I am shocked to see such a regal inn at a location such as this. May I ask who my server is?" He seemed much too familiar, but she could not place a name for his face, nor for his scent. It was quite possible that she knew him before the transformation. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he grinned widely. His teeth were perfect.

"Your humble servant for this evening is an orphan named Shippo. I am honored to be in your presence." He bowed flamboyantly; a perfect act for a perfect gentleman. Kagome froze. She recognized this name. She recognized his face. However, he seemed much older now. Why?

_"Kagome! Look at me! I've performed a new illusion!"_ _The young Shippo bounced happily on top of his spinning wheel, his mouth agape with delight. His giggle fits were spontaneous; loud and cute. Shippo hopped down from his perch on his wheel, trotting towards his friend Kagome. He smiled._

_"Did I do well, Kagome?" Kagome nodded, her blue eyes sparkling with bliss. She patted him twice on the head, before engulfing him in a big hug. She kissed his cheek only to hear a whine._

_"Aww, come on, Kagome! I'm not a baby!" She'd only smile softly, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. "That may be so, but you are much too cute to _not _adore and kiss." With that, she'd give him a piece of her modern candy, and continue with whatever she had been doing._

That was the last happy episode they'd enjoyed before the battle.

_"Kagome! Run!" Shippo had engulfed several demons in his fox fire, able to kill two of them. He was proud of his achievement, but knew his glory would be short lived as he watched his motherly friend run across the battlefield. Demons chased after her, leading her towards the castle. He watched most of them go down with her sacred arrows; the light almost blinding him._

_Shippo stared in awe; distracted by the scene. She stood in front of the castle, legs apart, and arms sending arrows flying through the air. Kagome screamed from her position; hair flying lightly around her, and her blue eyes crazy with movement. Their line of sight went from Shippo to the demons, Shippo, demons, Shippo, and so forth. _

_"Shippo! Get out of here! Fly to a nearby village! I'll come get you at a later time! I promise!" With that, she had run into the castle Naraku had once occupied, and Shippo heard her scream in the far off distance._

_"Please, run now! I love you and always will. Remember my promise, no matter how long it takes!" With the assurance of her promise, Shippo transformed into a crane; taking his leave for a human village._

It had been well over a decade since he had last seen her. She still hadn't come back, as far as he knew. He would've recognized her scent. Shippo looked over the guest from head to toe, almost marveling at the uncanny resemblance. But Kagome wouldn't have looked so young. She would've been well into her thirties, almost forty.

It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

Shippo cleared his throat, mumbling. "What is your name, Miss?" Kagome smiled softly, extending her arms. She knew who he was, he knew who she was, it was a relatively happy reunion.

Except for the fact that she was now a demon. Kagome furrowed her brows, hesitating to tell him. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled. If she told him now, it'd ruin him. Knowing that the only way she could look the same to him would be if she was a demon.

That would mean becoming an entirely different person to him. He couldn't come with her on her journey, anyway. He'd be subject to the dangers of her rage, and witness a side of her that'd he'd never dream of seeing.

No, now is not the time to tell him. She'd tell him later, maybe on her way out of the inn. Kagome smiled knowingly, and pressed her fingertips to his humanoid ears. So he was wearing a concealment spell, as well. She whispered into his hair.

"I'll tell you another time, Shippo. But do well to hide your youki better. Concealment spells only work on stupid humans. Not persons like me." Kagome waved slowly, walking into the massive building. She felt bad for what she did, but it was for the best.

The jewel made her this way. Emotional distance inherited from Lord Sesshomaru. She shook her head, wondering where he was now. He was the only one who survived without running away. Except Inuyasha, but he was as good as dead. Kagome cursed under her breath, dispersing the images of the two brothers.

She abandoned her human sentimentalities long ago.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed at the waist; his bulbous noggin nearly touching the oak floor. He kept his eyes on his Master's feet, waiting for further instruction to talk. He was honored with a response from his busy lord.

"Hn. Jaken." Jaken's head nearly snapped off his neck from the jerking movement. He stuttered; some how nervous. "Ah, Milord, there has been rumors of a most terrifying demon. Several of our scouts have been dispersed off because of them." Jaken shivered. He had been the one to find the bodies.

It wasn't as if he never seen a dead body before. No, these bodies were completely destroyed. Skin hanging off of the white bones. The wounds were clearly claw marks; but the burns that followed were not those of a flame, but purification.

_Spiritual power. _It wasn't unknown that demons had magical properties, but there had never been a demon that inherited spiritual abilities. Not even half-breeds that were born from a priestess' womb. Jaken tensed visibly; almost able to feel the sheer pain from being burned alive.

Sesshomaru arched a fine brow, amused. "Which of our scouts had been murdered?" Jaken closed his eyes. This was going to be the scary part. He cleared his throat, and with a croak, boasted.

"The level As, sir." Jaken cracked one of his eyes open; his pupil darting from the floor to his Master's gaze. He was completely still, and had the mask of indifference stapled onto his face. Sesshomaru spat icily.

"Our highest level of spies? That isn't possible, Jaken. I hand-picked and trained them myself." He was clearly irritated; even if he didn't show it on his face. But the way his pelt twitched clearly showed it to Jaken. If he wasn't careful, his body was on the line. He coughed.

"Yes, your honor, but this demon is a formidable one. Even honing powers that I have never seen in my seven hundred years of life." Jaken clutched his staff until his green, gangly hands turned purple. The human equivalent of white. Sesshomaru barked.

"Speak! What are these powers that you speak of?" Jaken gulped, cowering from his master's powerful aura. This might be the phrase that ends his life. Jaken prayed silently to the Gods, and whispered so low even Lord Sesshomaru had to strain his ears.

"Claws that purify, Milord."

It was two days that Kagome had stayed at the inn. Two short days that was spent with the young lad, Shippo. Kagome hadn't told him about her history with Naraku, only telling him she was nineteen.

Well, it wasn't completely a lie. Kagome swept her feet gently in the river; her boots thrown to the side and her hakamas rolled to her knees. Shippo had questioned her about the outfit, but she responded with a generic response. Everyone asked her the same question.

_"Miss, where did you acquire such... Eccentric clothing? Those are not befitting for a woman." Shippo had examined her stature, and wrinkled his nose. Women that he encountered were awfully strange. _

_Kagome simply laughed, her fingers touching her cheek. With a wipe of her eye, she spoke heartily. "Ahh, that may be so, Shippo. But these clothes are befitting for a warrior." She twirled in a circle, showing him the full view._

_Her haori was one simple in color; a harsh black that resembled her midnight hair, (albeit the one her concealment spell supplied her with), and the embroidering of stars on her sleeves. They were dazzlingly bright; made with real spider demon silk. _

_She wore armor over her dainty torso; a bleak gray that resembled the clouds in color. Three prongs jutted from the top; made of the bone from a dragon she had slain. Dragon hide covered the bottom half, the scales formed up of millions of hexagons. At her sides were hidden compartments for poisons._

_To her right flank was a thin katana. Simple in design with only a red handle, but the sharpest of blades that could cut a diamond with only a slight movement. The sword was made by a master blacksmith, (Totosai), as was the weapon strapped on her back._

_Made of sleek cherry wood, the dual-headed scythe was a sight for sore eyes. Scythe heads made of fangs from the great Komodo clans; they shimmered with an almost ethereal glow. Gold had been mended into the scythe heads, insuring optimum beauty and grace. Her weapons were those of utmost condition and power._

_Her lower half was clad like that of a man; hakamas similar in color and design as her haori. The legs flowed like that of a pear; ballooning until retreating back into her boots._

_Made of turtle hide, the red-shelled footwear was ankle height, and had buckles strapped on each side. If worn on the feet of a common human, they most certainly would've given away their position from the chains dangling at the top. Only one with grace and power could've worn her clothing without looking foolish and arrogant._

_However, Kagome had looked regal and womanly in her outerwear. She still managed to maintain the womanly figure even underneath the armor; she was most definitely the most beautiful human he had seen. Even if she resembled the girl he once knew. _

Kagome sighed, almost dreamily. The days she had spent here were the best in the past sixteen years. She had eaten wonderful food because of Shippo, and met all of the girls that fawned over him, following him restlessly throughout the town. He was most definitely a miniature Miroku.

Kagome took her feet out of the water, drying them in the hot grass. The grass around her was yellow, wilting as she slid her feet over the prickly plants. The summer had been a hot one, and according to the monks, the drought was caused because of a great spiritual disturbance.

She could only guess what _that_ meant. Kagome wanted to stay here forever, but knew that she could not. Staying in one place too long meant an emotional attachment to the place. She couldn't deal with that again. Watching the people around her die, no, that's why she became a demon like Sesshomaru.

Cold, distant, and killing machine. Yes, that's exactly how she wanted her second life to be. Now that her slender legs were dry, Kagome slipped on her socks and boots. She planted her feet firmly inside of them, and walked towards the inn she was staying at. She had bathed, ate, and slept enough to last her a month without sleep. She was ready to leave.

"Miss, why are you leaving so soon? It has only been two days! Please, stay longer! I will even pay for the extra night! I will be most lonely without you here." Shippo ran towards the pay counter, his teeth chewing on his lower lip. Kagome could smell the stench of blood beginning to rise, and she tried swallowing her spit. Her mouth was suddenly parched.

With a cough, she paid the manager his money and stalked off. Shippo followed patiently behind her. He screamed as she escaped farther from his view. He was almost crying now.

"Please, Miss! Tell me your name!" With a heart-breaking smile, she mumbled back; knowing his demon ears would hear her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I kept my promise, right, Shippo? I came to visit you. Sorry that it was so late, though." Kagome stalked forward, the tears coming towards the surface. She kept them at bay, however and continued walking away from the inn, but on second thought, she screamed from the bottom of the hill.

"I promise to come back, Shippo!" Kagome waved from her spot, and with a giggle, walked away. Not before hearing his response, however.

"Don't worry, Kagome! I'll be here waiting!" Shippo waved his arms excitedly over his head. He grinned triumphantly, and waltzed back towards the entrance. He would wait here for another thirty years if he had to.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and critique, yes? (:


	2. Chapter 2 Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome trotted through the forest, sighing as she walked. The sky above her was a pristine blue; only a few clouds dotting the heavens. The birds above her flew in a "V" pattern, and she vaguely wondered if they were geese. Kagome scoffed. They had to be geese. Only geese flew like that. Kagome drummed her fist on her shoulders, sighing. Her claws dug into the smooth skin of her palm, drawing blood to the surface.

The wounds healed in less than three seconds. Kagome frowned, still uncomfortable with the speed of her recovery. Though she had to admit, it was much more convenient than stopping and bandaging her wounds. If she ever got into a fierce battle, she could just waltz away without stitching anything. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, watching the tresses slip through her slender fingers.

Her dark hair had transformed into a pristine white, resembling that of Inuyasha. No, more like Sesshomaru's. Instead of the fluffy complex like Inuyasha's had been, hers was straight and silky. Just like the regal demon lord. She scanned the vicinity with her icy eyes, satisfied with the lack of movement. At least her eyes had stayed the same.

Her sapphire orbs hadn't endured much transformation, except how they were almost always narrowed. Her almond shaped eyes were pronounced more cat-like—higher intimidation factor, perhaps?

Kagome shuffled through the forest, keeping her right hand rested on the blade's handle unconsciously. She wasn't in any danger, and rarely needed the blade. She only kept it there for precautions, mostly.

That didn't mean she was incapable of swinging it around, though. Kagome had scoured the lands for the best teachers; threatening to purify them if they refused. She was told to be a quick learner, and was told to have natural skill, but Kagome knew where this had come from.

Inuyasha, of course. She_ had _wished for his fighting skills sixteen years earlier. Kagome sighed, running her fingers through her mane in disappointment. She hadn't caught a whiff of his scent all these years. Even if she lost her attraction towards him, that didn't mean she wanted to _lose _him.

Over the years, Kagome had heard rumors of his whereabouts, but all the clues came to a dead end. Kagome's breath hitched as she walked, recalling one particularly painful memory.

_It had been the grayest of gray days. The clouds were fat, dark ones, and the heavens looked endless; as if the darkness would consume the villages, too. _

_Kagome sat in the building, leisurely sipping her tea. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the conversations surrounding her. Her humanoid ears twitched slightly, but it easily could've been mistaken for her shaking her head. _

_Kagome sat on the wooden bench stiffly; perspiration beading on her forehead underneath her fringe. This was one of the earlier times she had to use a concealment spell; having to concentrate fully on it not releasing in the middle of the village._

_Kagome clutched her cup tighter; in danger of it breaking in her hands. A particularly tipsy man stumbled in, asking the young maiden for a cup. She shuffled passed him, bowing slightly. He plopped down at a table, few of his friends following. They-- unlike the man-- were not drunk, surprisingly. A big-nosed man whispered._

_"Did you see the size of his sword? It was shaped like a fang!" He pointed to his dull canine, eyes sparkling with excitement. Another of the friends arched an eyebrow. He was very dark._

_"Ha! You wish! No one has a sword like that!" He crossed his arms, huffing. He pursed his lips. "You must've imagined it, you geezer." The big-nosed man gasped; his hands slamming onto the table. No one seemed to notice his outburst._

_Kagome's ear twitched in his direction. The big-nosed man took notice of this, and continued. Kagome did not see the hungry look in his eyes as he examined her from head to toe. She was too busy concealing herself. He continued in hush tones._

_"No! I'm serious! He had an unusual hair color, too! I think he was a demon." He narrowed his eyes at the word. Demons were usually taboo to speak of in a village tea house. The drunk man piped in, suspicion laced through his speech._

_"Oh, yeah? Well then show us where you saw him!" The big-nosed man stood up, seething. His veins in his neck were visible; twitching with every word he spoke. "Fine! Follow me, then," he ushered out the screen door, two men following behind. _

_Kagome opened her eyes, paid for her snacks and left. She followed the direction of their footsteps. It was now raining heavily; the water desensitizing her sense of smell. Kagome followed until she was in a deserted alleyway, twisting her head, searching for the men._

_Kagome yelped as two strong arms wrapped underneath her own arms; her arms being pulled behind her head. She twisted her neck to see the face of her attacker. It was the dark-skinned man. Kagome gulped as the big-nosed man appeared from behind the shadows, leering._

_He whispered; a ribbon of cloth in his palm. Kagome closed her eyes. He was only a human. She wouldn't hurt him. It was against her philosophy. Just because she was a demon now wouldn't change that. She'd let him do whatever he'd please because she didn't want to hurt him._

_"Now, this won't hurt a bit. Just relax, pretty girl. You actually might find it fun." He wrapped the gag around her mouth, and with wide eyes, she realized what was going to happen. Kagome kicked her legs, wriggling in her attacker's grasp. She couldn't do much with her strength if she didn't have any fighting skill. _

_The predator grabbed her by the chin, his blubbery lips pressing against her own. He tasted like salty beef and sake. He murmured against the skin of her neck. She felt disgusted wherever he touched her. _

_"Now, shall we begin?"_

Kagome hissed, her youki flaring dangerously around her. They had assaulted her. She wasn't raped, luckily, because a kindhearted villager stopped them from going any farther. She was thankful to him that he saved her chastity. She even offered him a reward.

His request? Her virginity, of course. Even she couldn't play innocent with the way he leered at her. It was worse than big nose's stare. Kagome had merely stalked off, not wanting to endure more of the embarrassment. That was the last time she spared a thought about human or demon. Evil was evil, no matter what form it takes.

Kagome slid her hands along the trunks of the trees she passed. She memorized the texture of each one, as if she was experiencing the forest for the first time. She did this every time she traveled-- Thinking that the trees would enjoy such intimate actions. Kagome stopped in the midst of her tree caressing when she felt the steps of a woman approaching.

They were dainty feet, but obviously that of a grown woman's. They were approaching even faster now, and as the person's body was in view now, with closed eyes, the person ran straight into Kagome's chest plate. Kagome stiffened; who was this girl? A voice broke her out of her thoughts. It was muffled.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was so scared! A demon chased me on the way to the castle! You were right; I am in danger without Jaken or a guard to protect me." The young woman looked up, shock plastered on her face; reflected in her dark eyes. She backed away, realizing the mistake.

A blush rose to her cheeks, and she dug her toe into the grass. She stuttered. "I am sorry. I thought you were Lord Sesshomaru because of your hair. It's identical to his. I guess I wasn't thinking straight; considering you're a lot shorter, and a woman." She turned her head, petrified.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. It was true that her hair had grown a considerable amount, and could be mistaken for Lord Sesshomaru's at a far distance, but when did Lord Sesshomaru let a human girl touch his person so intimately?

Kagome spoke, compassion laced through her voice. Wait, where was the "emotional distance"? Shouldn't she be an ice prick right about now? Maybe it was because it's a human-- A human girl, nonetheless. Kagome blinked.

"What is your name, miss?" The human bobbed her head up, a smile plastered to her face. "What a fast recovery," Kagome thought. With a giggle, the female spoke. "It is Rin, Milady!" Kagome's face stayed indifferent, but inside, her mind was spinning.

Rin? The human girl he kept around? Kagome smirked. What reason does he have to keep her around now? She sniffed the air, frowning. Well, he wasn't using her as a concubine of sorts. Kagome's eyes narrowed, and with a lurch of her arm, pulled Rin behind her back. Someone was approaching. Quickly, too.

Bursting from the trees, a large demon entered the small patch of land. The wind rustled Kagome's hair; her silver locks shifting out of place. Kagome examined the demon's stature, and nearly choked.

He was a formidable one, that's for sure. He towered at a frightening eight feet, and he was obviously a lizard demon. His muscular hind legs dug into the earth with his monstrous talons, his torso barrel-like and rippling with muscles. His arms were just as muscular as the rest of his body, a sickening orange.

His face, however, fascinated her the most. Bulbous eyes the color of emeralds, a snout pierced by a human arrow, and a muzzle filled with rows of razor-sharp black fangs. Kagome was surprised that Rin got away unscathed. Kagome got into a defensive stance, and hissed.

"To get to the girl you must fight me first." She cracked her knuckles menacingly, her fangs exposed. Her blue eyes faded into a deep purple, approaching red quickly. The demon merely laughed, his forked tongue flickering as he spoke.

"You're a weak one! Having to use your beast so quickly into battle!" Kagome barked, commanding respect. "You will be silent! Or else your death will be infinitely more painful." The demon chuckled, his voice mocking.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What're you going to do? Scratch me--" Kagome raced forward, her claws emitting a pink glow. She wouldn't be so nice as to let him finish his sentence. Her claws sliced cleanly through his face and torso, leaving deep fissures in his body.

His body went into a quick spasm before death. His hands twitched, and Kagome stomped on them with her feet. She loomed over his body, examining her handy work.

His muscle had been torn considerably well, and the white bone jutting from his shoulder had been sliced off, too. Kagome watched the steam rise from the claw marks, evaporating as it curled towards the heavens. She furrowed her brows. She didn't make it as painful as she should have.

Kagome turned her now blue eyes towards Rin, and wiped her claws off with a cloth. No use in grossing the human out further by licking her claws clean. To her surprise, however, Rin was staring excitedly at Kagome. She squealed.

"That was amazing! You have claws that purify! It is simply fascinating!" Rin ran over, and took the cloth from Kagome's hands. She cocked her head to the side, questioning. "Wouldn't it just be easier to lick them clean?"

Kagome stared. Was this girl deranged? Shouldn't she be running from her about now? Shouldn't she be thanking her for _not_ licking them clean? Kagome shook her head, smiling. "I didn't lick them clean because I thought you would be disgusted."

Rin stared with her chocolate eyes, and smiled. Her eyes were sparkling with embarrassment. A pretty blush rose to her cheeks, and she mumbled. "Lord Sesshomaru made me accustomed to it. I've seen worse demises, truthfully." Kagome chuckled, popping one finger into her mouth.

"Of course, of course. I simply forgot you were his property." Kagome straightened, examining her now spotless claws. She scratched the side of her face, and looked over at Rin. She hadn't properly looked at her until now.

Rin had a childish face with large brown eyes and small lips. She wore her hair down, except for the small ponytail jutting from the side of her head. Kagome remembered this from sixteen years previous. Rin had a petite body with a small chest and narrow hips.

She looked no shapelier than a wood plank. Kagome sighed. Rin hadn't changed much except in height, really. It would be a pain for child-bearing, really. As Kagome looked more at Rin, she realized the dangers she would be in on her journey back home. Kagome cleared her throat, and spoke. "Rin."

With the mention of her name, Rin smiled. "Yes, Milady?" Kagome couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She was adorable, even if she was a woman now. Kagome ran her fingers momentarily through her hair. "Because of the dangers in these lands, I shall accompany you to the castle. I will be your guardian for the moment." Kagome spoke. "Now, will you point me in the direction of your castle?"

Rin nodded, happiness threatening to jump out of her throat. She pointed towards the West. She giggled. "Please, follow me, Milady!" Rin ran in the direction opposite of the sun, Kagome following the energetic woman.

- - - - -

Jaken knew he was fucked. Sesshomaru had expressively told him to follow Rin and make sure she was safe, but he had gotten attacked by an eel demon. Engaging in battle for no more than twenty minutes, he had lost Rin. By the time he found where she had discarded one of her shopping items, and following the same direction as she would've took, he almost died of a panic attack.

The stench of death was overwhelming; but it wasn't just that. The victim had been killed the same way as the level A scouts. "Purifying claws," he viciously thought. Jaken thought about Rin, and froze. What if she was abducted by the perpetuator? Someone had to have something against Lord Sesshomaru to kill his scouts.

Plus everyone in the territory knew not to touch Rin. What if they found Rin? What if they were going to kill her? What if they were going to demand Sesshomaru to resign or else she was killed? Jaken's eyes swirled with emotion; sadness, fury, and the biggest one-- Fear. He croaked, and started to waddle towards the West. If he was an enemy of Sesshomaru, he'd go straight for the castle.

Maybe the criminal was as stupid as Jaken imagined them to be. Jaken gathered his staff in his arms, running as fast as he could now. He was panting heavily.

"Do not worry, Rin! I will save you!"

- - - - -

Kagome walked alongside Rin, strutting in silence. She carried Rin's package with one arm, and used her other hand to hold Rin's own. Kagome's eye twitched slightly. Again, how was she subjected to this?

_"Please, Miss Kagome, let me hold your hand!" Rin bounced alongside Kagome, pouting incredulously. Kagome sighed. Rin was a measly 4'10", while Kagome a staggering 5'9". Rin craned her neck to look up at her protector and Kagome sighed. She asked this five minutes ago. _

_"No, Rin. I will not." Kagome looked straight ahead, afraid to meet the eyes of her acquaintance. Rin whispered, heart broken. The treetops whistled with the help of the wind, and all was silent-- Even Rin's usually bubbly voice._

_"You're my protector, are you not? Then protect me from emotional wounds, too. I will cry if you do not allow me to." Rin was not kidding; Kagome could already smell the salt._

Kagome sighed. Really, this was all too much. Kagome watched the trees as she watched, scoping out anyone who could be hiding in the foliage. Because of the way they were traveling, demons would think them to be easy prey.

Kagome soured. She hated seeming vulnerable. That meant people around her thought she looked weak automatically. Kagome's blood started to boil as she recalled the lizard demon's words.

_"You're a weak one! Having to use your beast so quickly in battle!"_

Its not that she was weak. She just felt better giving in to her animal instincts. Besides, she controlled the beast, not the other way around. Who cares if she uses her beast? That's not a problem. Is it?

Kagome stared off into space, her feet moving of her own will. She didn't even realize when Rin had let go of her hand. Kagome felt the tugging at her sleeve, and stuttered. "I apologize, Lady Rin. I am not in the best of spirits. What is it that you need?" Rin pointed north of her.

"We have arrived at the castle, Milady."

- - - - -

Jaken huffed; he was almost to the castle gate and he hadn't caught a whiff of Rin's or her abductor's scent. Jaken shivered, fearful. This person had to be a master spy for another demon lord. No, Jaken would've known if one of their allies had a demon with purification abilities. So the demon wasn't of these lands. That made them even more terrifying.

Jaken was now only a few feet in front of the castle gates, and straightening his posture, barked towards the guards. He wasn't very intimidating because of his height.

"Did Rin arrive safely?" Jaken's forehead was beaded with sweat; huge drops larger than rain. The guards rolled their eyes. They knew Jaken would pay for it if Rin was ever in danger. They couldn't wait until that day would come. The small imp had been around for more than four hundred years. He didn't look like he was going to die soon.

Akito murmured, his eyes aimed at the marble floor. Lord Sesshomaru even made the trails perfect. "Yes, she did arrive, Jaken. She also brought her protector." Jaken's eyes widened in relief, and he chuckled. His life was sparred today!

Wiping a loose tear from his eye, he sighed out of relief. "This person, was it a woman or a man?" Akito looked at his partner, Hoshi, and replied in unison.

"A woman, sir. But she looked as if she had recently been in battle. The smell of lizard blood was coated into her claws." Jaken froze. Rin had brought home the killer of Lord Sesshomaru's finest! With new found determination, he pranced through the front gates. This woman would meet an untimely demise. No one escapes Lord Sesshomaru's wrath for something as important as that.

- - - - -

Kagome wandered through the hallways, following Rin as she gave a tour of her home. The outside of the castle was gorgeous, as expected of Lord Sesshomaru. The white marble mass was three stories tall; not including the dungeon underground. A large wall barricaded the castle from the rest of the territory. Inside the castle grounds were the barracks, training grounds, and the servants' quarters. It was simple and elegant. Kagome didn't think Sesshomaru would have it any more extravagant.

Kagome's fingers gingerly raked against the tapestries adorning the white walls. There were few, but they were of the best quality. They were all pictures of great dog demons, and Kagome wouldn't expect him to have anything else. Kagome walked slowly, unable to escape the beauty of the castle. She passed by several servants, bowing as she walked. They were all women.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. Did Sesshomaru have a reason to only keep women in his household? For the exception of soldiers and guards, Jaken was the only male in the house. Kagome frowned. Where was the little imp, anyway?

Rin had suddenly stopped, and before Kagome could inquire why, she saw the small head before her bow towards the waist. Kagome nearly shuddered when she heard the icy words following her action.

"Rin, welcome back."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome ducked her head, her body moving of its own accord. She couldn't let him see her face. He might recognize her. Kagome looked towards the floor, and could feel his eyes on her. He was expecting something. Kagome stayed rooted to her spot, unmoving. She was pulled from her immobility by his bark.

"Woman! You will show proper respect to the lord of the land you walk on!" Kagome sighed. She bowed stiffly, her head almost touching her kneecaps. Standing erect, she turned her head from his gaze. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and turned his gaze towards Rin. She looked uneasy. He spoke.

"Rin, you will bring your guest for dinner shortly. Dress her accordingly." With a pivot of his foot, he sauntered off, his silver tresses shifting with the rest of his body. When he had abandoned them, Kagome finally lifted her head. She exhaled with relief.

Rin stared at her protector, frowning. "Miss Kagome, why didn't you show your face?" Kagome frowned slightly, and ran her hand against the base of her neck. Her fingers were now damp with her sweat. Kagome's facial expression soured, and realized just how dirty she was. She looked towards Rin.

"I'll tell you during a bath. Would you mind having someone wash my clothing?" Rin nodded, and beckoned Kagome to follow her. They would reach the bathing springs soon enough.

- - - - -

Sesshomaru stared at his parchment. The brush was held loosely between his slender fingers, and he curled his lips ever so slightly into a scowl. The treaty he was writing was not what was bothering him, but the insolent wench Rin had brought. Her lack of etiquette was astonishing; how could she not bow in front of her lord? What was worse was that she dared to avert her eyes from him.

Was he unappealing? Did he have something unsightly on his face? He unconsciously touched his cheek; searching for any intruders on his porcelain skin. No, his skin was as bare as a blank canvas. He growled softly. There was nothing wrong with his person, and yet she refused to show him her face. Sesshomaru vaguely wondered if she believed herself to be unattractive. He smirked. That had to be it. She was so unsightly she didn't want him to retch.

Satisfied with his conclusion, he continued with his treaty. This was usually Jaken's job. In fact, where was Jaken? Sesshomaru placed his brush on the desk, and massaged his temple slowly. He would only show such a display in the comfort of his loneliness. Releasing a breath of frustration, Sesshomaru let his thoughts wander to his territory and the impending danger.

Someone was after him, apparently.

- - - - -

Kagome raked her claws over her scalp, purring softly as she did this. It had been over fifteen years since she used such luxurious soaps. Kagome dipped her head gingerly in the cloudy water, running her hands through the curling tresses. She tossed her hair over one shoulder, and looked towards Rin.

Kagome frowned. She did say she would tell the young girl. Kagome beckoned Rin towards her, and grabbed the vase filled with soap. Kagome poured some into her small palm, and rubbed it through Rin's scalp. Kagome's nose was assaulted with a flurry of smells.

The soap smelled of ginger, and mingled nicely with Rin's citrus scent. Kagome could smell the reluctance on Rin's body. What was she keeping from Kagome? Kagome hummed a sweet tune, her voice resembling dangling bells. She whispered softly.

"Rin, I am the girl who once traveled with Inuyasha." Rin tried turning her head, wanting to question her for why she wasn't with him now, but Kagome kept her neck in place. Kagome winced when Rin groaned from the pain. She forgot her own strength.

"I apologize. Anyways, I would much rather avoid being questioned by Lord Sesshomaru because it'll bring painful memories. That is why I refused showing him my face. Fearful that he'll recognize me." Kagome sighed, pouring water over Rin's hair from her hands.

Rin nodded, and turned her head towards Kagome. She smiled softly, and for the first time, responded with the air of adulthood surrounding her. "I understand, but you should know that you look nothing like you did sixteen years ago. I remember you clearly, and you are much different. Lord Sesshomaru will be more likely to be suspicious if you avoid his stare than from looking like a girl he once encountered."

Kagome nodded. What Rin had said made perfect sense. She smiled softly, and Rin had returned the action ten fold. This time, it was one that showed off her dazzling teeth. They were the best she'd ever seen on a human, even from her time. Kagome stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around her. She laughed.

"Now, could you take me to a room so I could change?"

- - - - -

"Lord Sesshomaru! There is a disturbance in the west wing!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Was it severe? "What kind of disturbance?" Ryuu spoke from the other side of the doors, stuttering. "I do not know, Milord. But one housekeeper has been injured." With the mention of an injury, Lord Sesshomaru stood from his desk, bursting from the doors. He was at the west wing in a second.

The sight that awaited him, however, was most irritating. He didn't know whether to laugh or to chop the girl's head off. He barked. "What is going on here?" Rin bounced towards him, shaking her hands in front of her, and laughing tensely.

"Nothing, Milord! We are just trying to dress my guest!" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow. That was the problem? Sesshomaru questioned further. "What of the injured housekeeper?" Rin waved her hand nonchalantly, frowning.

"It is nothing, Milord. A simple cut that'll heal in a few minutes." Rin tried pushing Sesshomaru out from the room. "Now, please, let us get ready--,"

"You damned wretch! If I wasn't afraid for my life I'd shred you into pieces!" Sesshomaru growled. Why was this girl threatening his servant's life? Sesshomaru stalked further into the room, throwing the changing screen to the floor. His left eye threatened to twitch.

Was this punishment from the Gods?

- - - - -

Kagome tried to wrestle out of the youkai's grasp. Her arms reached over the back of her head, trying to scratch their eyes out. She was _not_ going to wear this! Kagome was able to rake her claws against the offender's cheek, having them stumble to the ground. Kagome quickly untied her obi, inhaling well deserved air.

Kagome heard Rin's voice on the other side of the screen, and nearly fainted. Sesshomaru was _here? _Kagome reached for her haori on the table next to her when another servant boldly grabbed her arms. She snarled.

"You damned wretch! If I wasn't afraid for my life I'd shred you into pieces!" Kagome pushed herself out of the crane's grasp, and quickly started to shed out of her kimono. She was reaching for her haori when at that moment the folding screen had been thrown onto the floor.

Was this punishment from the Gods?

- - - - -

Sesshomaru slid the door shut upon entering his study. He massaged his temples with both hands, and stumbled into his seat as gracefully as he could. He still had that reputation to uphold, even in solitude. With a sigh, he leaned his head back, his throat completely exposed; the bulge in his throat jumbling as he breathed. Dinner was hell; even he had to acknowledge the awkward silence at the dining table.

_"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me for causing such a disruption." Rin had bowed until her forehead was pressed to the floor. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't blame Kagome. Rin hated those formal kimonos, too. She reacted the same way the first time she had to dress like that. But unlike Kagome, she had room to breathe because of her lack of breasts. Rin stayed rooted to the floor until he commanded her to stand. _

_With a sigh, Rin sat with her legs tucked underneath her as she ate. She was the closest seat next to Lord Sesshomaru, although she was still three feet away from him. Kagome sat directly across from her, and Rin had to stifle her horrified expression as she stared at her guest from across the table._

_Kagome sat Indian style, with one knee propped against her chest. She used her chopsticks to pick up a large piece of meat, piling the entire thing into her mouth along with a load of rice. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor of a high class meal. She forgot all basic etiquette in her excitement. _

_Taking a chug of her rice wine, she smiled at Rin across the table, grains of rice splattered on the right corner of her mouth. She had tied her silver hair in a knot at the top of her scalp. She burped loudly, mumbling an "excuse me". Rin buried her head into her hands._

Sesshomaru growled at the memory. He refrained from saying anything because he knew Rin felt remorse for bringing that damned bitch into his household. She was the most disrespectful demoness he had encountered. Sesshomaru sighed, and placed his large hand over his face.

An encounter like this reminded him of Inuyasha. Hell, _she _acted like she was Inuyasha's reincarnate.

- - - - -

Kagome sat on the edge of the futon, her eyes pressed on the inside of her palms. She wanted to erase the memories of today permanently from her mind. She would've never acted like that! Her stoic personality refrained her from it! So why was it that she acted so hot-headed in his household? Why was it that she acted so much like Inuyasha?

Kagome jerked her head upright, and snarled. The jewel! It had tricked her! It not only made her inherit his fighting abilities, but his rudeness! Kagome silently wondered what else she would've inherited from her accidental wishing.

Kagome recalled the incident at the changing screen, and focused on the image of Sesshomaru. His hair tousled ever so slightly, the bulge in his throat shifting as he breathed, the small expanse of creamy skin peeking from the top of his haori...

Kagome groaned. She inherited Miroku's perverseness! Plus Sango's insatiable desire for beautiful men! Kagome furrowed her brows. Sango was _never_ like that. Was she just trying to make excuses for her perverted delusions? Kagome shook her head. Sango wasn't part of it. But it was definitely ALL Miroku.

Before curling underneath the soft cotton sheets, Kagome vaguely wondered what other part of Sango she had inherited.

The next morning was a beautiful one; clear blue skies, a soft wind gently rolling on the plains, the chirping of birds... It was all so serene-- Except for the unmistakable cries of fallen demons.

Kagome's small chest heaved slightly as she partied with the soldiers. Well, _her_ definition of party. Kagome cracked her knuckles, prodding one demon in the middle of his forehead. He groaned. Kagome shook her head, whining.

"Come on! You are the soldiers of the 'great' Lord Sesshomaru! You have to be better than that." Kagome's face was indifferent, but her voice revealed all her emotions-- Stress, anger, and... Excitement? Kagome raked her fingers through her silver mane, letting the tendrils fall against her back. She sighed.

"Whatever, you fools are weak. Not even worth my time." Kagome strolled out of the barracks, stopping to examine a particular flower. It was a pristine white and had the softest looking petals. Kagome searched her memory for the name.

_Orchid._ Oh, yeah, that's what it was. Kagome smiled, recalling the name of her brother Kohaku's favorite flower-- Wait, Kohaku wasn't her brother! Kagome turned her head side to side before collapsing against the grass. She rubbed her hands over her face, moaning.

She inherited Sango's memories. Kagome mentally counted her newly found attributes. Rudeness, lechery, and Sango's memories. Kagome sighed. What exactly was the jewel thinking? She propped herself against her elbows, craning her neck to watch the sky. She frowned, thinking deeply to herself.

There were two other people she wished to be like-- Shippo and Sesshomaru. Kagome wondered what else she inherited from those two before slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

- - - - -

Sesshomaru had arrived to the barracks when a servant had found them all lying on the floor unconscious. He was sent to interrogate his soldiers, inquiring why they were all battered. Sesshomaru had taken to ask one whose name he was familiar with, Kito.

Sesshomaru stood while Kito's wounds were being tended to in the infirmary. He started with the obvious one. "Who did this to you men?" Kito winced as his shoulder was twisted back into place, and coughed.

"I am not sure, sir. But she was a beauty, sir-- Long silver hair and a kicking ass body. Though I wondered why she was wearing men's clothing." Kito narrowed his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of "damn bitch". Kito shrugged one of his shoulders. "Anyways, she asked us if we wanted to play, and we said yes. She said she wanted to do it with all of us at once, mind you there was about eight of us. We thought she wanted, you know, sex. So we were all hyped up and when we approached her, she just started smiling and whooped our asses."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, nodding. "I'll see to it that she's disciplined, however, you and your team mates will be demoted to level Cs. That'll be all." With that, he escaped the stale stench of blood and antiseptic.

- - - - -

Jaken contemplated whether or not to approach the new guest or not. Wondering if she was actually the person capable of destroying their soldiers. Jaken stood at her door, shaking. What if she cut off his head for asking? What if she wasn't and he looked like a complete fool for asking something like that of her? He was snapped out of his thoughts with her icy voice--so similar to his own Master's.

"Jaken, you may enter instead of standing there like a pervert." He silently fumed; who was she to think he'd admire her disgusting body? Jaken slid the door open, and quietly sat in the western styled chair diagonal from her futon. She glanced at her claws, unamused.

"What is it that you need, Jaken?" Jaken sighed. If he died in this room it was because he was trying to protect his lord's kingdom. He mumbled.

"Have you ever killed any demons?"

- - - - -

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly-- What kind of question was this? She shrugged her shoulders, opting to answer honestly.

"Hmm, yeah. Maybe over fifteen or so." Kagome scratched the skin on her forearm, already bored of the conversation. Jaken pestered further. "How do you kill them? You carry two weapons; which do you use?" Kagome yawned, playing with her silver tendrils. She snapped.

"Look, Jaken. You might think I'm an idiot, but I know these are just formalities. Get to what you really want to ask." Kagome stared menacingly at Jaken, commanding him to speak.

He croaked out his words as quickly as he could. Kagome had to strain her ears to recognize what he said. When she heard his question, she was surprised.

"Do your claws purify?"

- - - - -

Jaken stumbled out of the room, clutching his enormous head in his small, gangly hands. The information he received was all too much! But he had found his killer, even if she claims it was an accident. Jaken scowled; the skin near his eyes crinkling like rice paper.

_Kagome smiled, running her claws through her hair. She seemed to do this a lot lately. Kagome decided whether or not to tell him, but decided she might as well since he asked._

_"Yeah, they do. It was inherited, unfortunately." Kagome stared at her claws, scowling at them. She could still smell the blood from her victims. She could smell the fear off of Jaken. She sighed._

_"Tell me, Jaken. How does it relate to you in any way?" Jaken gulped, and whispered. "You killed our best scouts. Why?" Kagome looked puzzled, and laughed at her forgetfulness._

_"They were following me and I wasn't even near your territory. I thought they were some goons I had beef with. Don't worry; it wasn't because I hate Sesshomaru or anything. I didn't know they were scouts, truthfully." Kagome wrinkled her nose; she still wasn't used to the whole "demon" thing,-- Especially politics. She yawned; stretching her arms above her head. The skin of her midriff was exposed. She murmured lazily; her eyelashes touching her cheeks._

_"Jaken, I'm tired. Mind leaving me so I can sleep?" Jaken nodded, and whispered. "I promise to not tell Lord Sesshomaru as long as you swear your allegiance. You are a powerful one." Jaken slid the door shut, and was surprised to hear a murmur._

_"Sure, Jaken. But if you tell, it's off with your head."_

Jaken scurried away from her dorm, her threat lingering in his mind.

A/N: The next chapter will take 2-3 days to upload so I can take my time writing them. This one was barely over 2500 words. Not enough for me, but I really wanted at least three chapters up before updating less frequently. I hope you guys are all having nice days!

Please review before you exit this page! Anything is fine; even if you're going to flame me! :D I'd really appreciate it. _ Anyways, until next time!

-Jazmine.


	4. Chapter 4 Spirits

Kagome sat awkwardly on her cushion. The healer across from her knelt over a fire, poking at the logs with her bony fingers. The healer did not react to the heat, only keeping a stoic expression on her face. Kagome shivered mentally; this lady was giving her the creeps. The healer looked up at her with glazed eyes-- She was blind. She murmured, her soft voice cracking with each syllable.

"What do ye need, child?" She draped her hands over her knees, resembling an Indian chief. Kagome swallowed, and scratched the back of her neck. "I want my fortune to be told, and I want help about something. You see, I've inherited some personality traits because of a wish I made... And I need to control them, or else my life's the price."

The healer leaned back, and grabbed a platter filled with bones. She placed it in front of Kagome. "Choose a bone, child. I will tell ye your fortune when ye choose one." Kagome grabbed the bone on top, and handed it to the healer, her fingertips brushing the healer's palm. She was cold.

With a flick of her thin wrist, the healer threw the bone into the raging fire, concentrating intently on the sounds of the crackling flame. She stared straight at Kagome, but Kagome knew she could not see for her eyes failed her long ago.

The bone cracked from the flame's heat and Kagome saw the old woman's ear twitch. Several small cracks followed, forming a spider web pattern. After a few minutes, the healer reached into the dying fire, grabbing the bone and placing it in her palm.

She traced the bone's structure intimately; the pads of her fingers never lingering on one spot for long. She placed the bone on the floor, and coughed loudly. Kagome wrinkled her nose. The hag was old, but did not smell of death yet. The woman murmured.

"The cracks in your bone tell me that ye have had many hardships. The deepness of the cracks also tells me that ye are a warrior, with whom has great power. This crack," She pointed to the largest and deepest fissure. "Is your love crack. Ye will meet someone who loves ye even if their reputation does not permit it." The healer's eyes closed, and whispered.

"The pattern, however, means a great battle will arrive with a new enemy. The outcome cannot be determined by my fortune." The healer grinned with her one tooth peeking from under her thin lip. She clasped her hands.

"Now, I shall help ye with your other dilemma. Hold out your palms..."

- - - - -

Sesshomaru stepped into the infirmary, his steps quick and soft. Upon entering the curtained room, he looked over towards the rows of injured soldiers. The injuries were not of a simple beating, but a complex set of attacks. Sesshomaru conversed with one of the nurses, his voice hushed.

"What happened here, Rika?" Rika shook her head, replying in her soprano voice. "I do not know, Lord Sesshomaru, but that soldier over there should know something." Rika pointed her stubby finger at the boar youkai who had awakened from his slumber. Sesshomaru stalked over to the side of his bed, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"Sasunori." At the mention of his name, the boar youkai groaned. "Lord Sesshomaru. I apologize that you have to see us like this." Sesshomaru nodded his head, accepting the apology.

"Tell me what happened."

- - - - -

Kagome walked down the dirt trail rubbing her palm. The old bitch stuck needles and held her palm way too harshly. Kagome wondered if the woman was even sane at all. Kagome laughed--She was a healer. Most healers weren't in their right mind anyway. Kagome sighed, the woman's words lingering in her head.

_"...A great battle will arrive with a new enemy." _Kagome sighed; could she ever just live a normal, non-violent life? Kagome laughed bitterly at the irony; here she was, a demon who had killed many, wishing for non-violence. Kagome's palm tingled, and she flinched. She remembered the old hag's words very well.

_"Ouch! What are you sticking me for?" Kagome wrenched her hand from the hag's grasp. The healer only whispered. "I'm injecting a fluid inside of ye. It reacts to unwanted energy. If your unwanted visitor is wishing to come out, your palm shall tingle. It is up to ye to silence it or free it." Kagome stared into the woman's bottomless eyes._

_"How do I do that? I mean, how do I know if it means good will or if it means bad?" The witch smiled, cackling happily. "If I knew that, I would've told ye! But alas, that is up to your instinct. When ye do not want it to control ye, simply relax your body and think of peaceful things." The old woman stood up from her perch on the floor; she wasn't much taller than her sitting position._

_"Now, off with ye! I hope ye do not need of my assistance!"_

Kagome frowned. What personality was it? Kagome passed by a patch of land filled with flowers. Kagome flinched. It was Sango. Kagome sighed, and let the feeling of nausea swarm her body. She gasped; clutching at her throat. She still hated this part.

_"Sister! Look at me!" Kohaku swung his chain at the tree, snapping the thin trunk by sheer force. The blade wasn't even attached yet. Sango clapped on hiraikotsu, her applause thundering loudly. "Well done, Kohaku! I believe we are able to take a break now." Sango smiled, and walked further into the trees. She had heard a stream somewhere, and when she escaped the dark forest and entered an area bathed in sunlight, she gasped._

_It was a beautiful garden with many orchids-- All climbing towards the sun with silky petals. Sango had dropped her weapon in her awe, and was pushed back into reality when she was tossed across the field. Sango shook her head in pain. What had happened?_

_In front of her stood a beautiful demon, looking at her with sorrow-filled eyes. His platinum blonde hair shimmered like diamonds, and he leaned towards her face with curiosity etched in his features. He whispered; his breath smelled like roses. "Are you alright, Milady?" Sango nodded, allowing him to raise her to her feet._

_She turned her head, blushing when he was still holding her dainty hand. She whispered. "What is your name, Milord?" The fact that he was a demon did not fill her head; she was mesmerized by his beauty. He smiled softly. "Tzu--" _

_"Sister!" Sango jerked her head when she saw Kohaku approach. Tzu snarled, wrapping his arm over Sango's torso, caging her inside his grasp. She yelled towards Kohaku. "Kohaku? What are you doing here screaming my name like that?" Kohaku approached; his chain wrapped around his knuckles. The blade was attached this time. He shouted._

_"The demon you are with is not who you think he is! He is the illusion demon of this territory, Tzu Chi from the mainland!" Sango tried turning her head, but the arm in front of her restricted her movements. Sango gasped when the arm in front of her was a green, muscular, and three-clawed one. Tzu Chi barked._

_"I only want a woman to love me for who I am! If I can't have her, you surely will not!" Tzu Chi raked his claws through her shoulder, dropping her when she started to bleed. He attempted to flee. _

_Kohaku shouted, as he lurched his arm forward holding the demon bone sickle. "Oh no you don't!" Kohaku threw his kusarigama at Tzu Chi's large head, slicing it off cleanly. Tzu Chi didn't stand a chance, anyway._

_Kohaku ran towards where his injured sister lay, and held her head in his lap. His tears splashed on her cheeks. "Sister, you mustn't die! I love you, I truly do!" Amongst the bloodshed, the once beautiful garden transformed into what it really was-- A field of weeds. However, right behind Kohaku's crouching body within Sango's line of sight was a single orchid; possibly the most beautiful one she had ever seen._

_Possibly the only beautiful thing she would see for the rest of her life._

Kagome coughed, staggering to her feet. In the midst of the memory, she had fallen from the impact. Kagome looked towards her shoulder, expecting claw marks. Nothing. Kagome frowned. The memories felt so real. Kagome, although in pain, smiled. The memory, although tragic, held special meaning. It was the first time Kohaku confessed his love for his sister verbally.

That was all that mattered, anyway. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow, and continued down the path. She'd have to arrive at the castle before dusk.

- - - - -

Sesshomaru fingered his brush incessantly; the news he'd learned of in the morning was most troubling. It had been one week since the "incident" with Rin's guest and his B level troops, and he was alarmed to hear of another attack on his troops. He figured it would be the demoness, but was surprised to hear that it was something else. An attacker. Sesshomaru furrowed his thin brows at the words of Sasunori. Although Sasunori was possibly the smartest out of all his troops, he still had trouble speaking because of his lisp.

Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

_Sasunori cleared his throat, and spoke. "The troops and I were out patrolling the perimeter of the village. We were stopped by an old woman asking us to escort her to the nearest watering hole. After we did this, we returned to our posts. Everything was normal, except for the unusual draft. The draft was tickling us from the west, even though the wind was heading east." Sasunori furrowed his brows in frustration. This was the most he spoke during the entire week._

_"Anyways, when one of my soldiers started to verbally announce the phenomena, we were ambushed. They were cloaked figures, hardly any of them moved slowly enough for us to see their faces. One second we were all laughing with each other, the other moment we're all lying on the floor bloodied." Sasunori frowned. _

_"Sometimes, I wonder if he hadn't said anything, we'd all be at the barracks drinking right about now." Sesshomaru shook his head. "You all would've been attacked, regardless if you were aware or not." Sasunori laughed weakly. It was the, "damn life sucks" kind of laugh. _

_"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. You are always right. Though I think you lost something back there, and I'm not talking about soldiers." His face tightened seriously._

_"Your reputation of being invincible."_

_- - - - -_

Kagome threw a fist at her challenger, making contact with his jaw. She smirked with satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor. She brought her human hand to her face, faking a yawn. She taunted. "Come on, is that it? Please tell me there's more!" Voices in the background could be heard, most chanting, "Get up! I'm going to lose my money," or, "damn! Now that was a punch!"

Kagome leaned on the wooden railing, her sapphire eyes twinkling with boredom. Humans were so feeble. Kagome chuckled at the sound of the bell. She clapped her hands. "Alright, boys! Hand me my money!" With a few groans, the pouches of currency were thrown at her feet. She smirked, her human teeth flashing. This was a fun way of getting money.

Kagome burst through her doors, falling to her futon. She giggled loudly, throwing her money in the corner where her armor was located. She buried her face into the pillows, sighing blissfully. She had never gambled before, but she enjoyed the adrenaline rush immensely. Kagome played with the crystal around her neck, smiling.

_Kagome wandered into the human village, her demonic appearance suppressed. She passed by a ring of fighters, curling her lip in disgust. The men were covered in filth, and shamelessly wrestled each other to the ground. When one emerged victorious, the audience threw his wages towards his feet. Kagome's palm tingled ferociously. _

_Kagome looked at the money, and then at the bloodied villager. She smiled. It was two auras this time-- Inuyasha, with his love of fighting, and Miroku, with his love for money. Kagome rolled up her sleeves, stepping into the ring, her eyes flashing a mixture of amber and violet._

_"I'd like to place a bet and enter the ring, please."_

Kagome awoke to her body being flung across the room, her spine making contact with her armor. She moaned, rubbing her back. Who the fuck did that? Kagome rubbed her head, and drunkenly slurred.

"Hey, who... Did... This...?" Kagome's head jerked upward, meeting the eyes of her assaulter. She narrowed them. Her palm became prickly, and unconsciously allowed it to take over her body. Her eyes flashed gold, and her voice became husky and baritone. She snarled.

"You prick! What the fuck do you think you're doing to this body? It is a gift; don't ruin it for her and me!" Kagome's hand lurched forward, claws extended. Her palm tingled once more, and she allowed the other aura to possess her. Her eyes flashed green, and her head immediately bowed to the floor. Her muffled voice was child-like.

"Please excuse my brother and our host. This spirit is a stupid one." Another voice escaped her throat. "Shut up! At least I'm not a total wimp waiting on his 'mom' all the damn time!" She wailed. "Take that back! I'm not a wimp, I'm merely a trickster! Physical strength isn't our specialty, anyway. The lack of that was the death of me, anyway." The voice turned sullen, and with a sigh, Kagome's body sagged. The green and amber eyed Kagome peered at her attacker. In unison, the two voices replied.

"You're probably wondering what's going on, right?" Kagome smiled, and placed a finger to her lips. She winked, and with this action, another spirit appeared. Kagome's eyes flashed brown; her expression serious.

"If we tell, you mustn't speak a word to our host, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked into the amber eyes glaring down at her. Her expression turned fierce, and her eyes flickered back to gold ones.

"Yeah, and don't harm this body, cause she's going to be needed soon." She crossed her arms and turned her nose up in the air. Her voice went back to that of a child's.

"Yes, please, Lord Sesshomaru! Just listen and follow our orders please, okay?" She clapped her hands together, and whispered.

"It'll make sense soon."

A/N: I know that chapter probably didn't make much sense, but I hope it will with the next chapter. To help those who probably don't know what the different eyes flashing and voices, I'll tell you.

(In order of appearance).

Gold: Inuyasha

Violet: Miroku

Green: Shippo

Brown: Sango

(And yes, Shippo did die. The death happened AFTER he saw Kagome, so that'll be explained in the next chapter). So, this chapter wasn't very long, but thats because I was writing on a chapter for a new story! It's going to be titled "Savage", so look for it soon, okay? Umm, please review so you can get faster updates and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please don't exit out of this without reviewing! ._.


	5. Chapter 5 Foreign

Sesshomaru lead the spirits into his study, sitting at his desk. He motioned towards the seat across from him, and with a frown, snarled. "You will explain now!" The brown-eyed Kagome closed her eyes, smiling.

"Well, first should be introductions, right? Our name is Kagome, and we were the human priestess you used to know." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly; he had harbored his brother's wench in his home? Brown-eyed Kagome smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lord Miroku and I had died shortly after the death of Naraku. Kagome was left on her own, running from demons." Kagome's eyes narrowed, guilt apparent in her dark eyes. "No one was with her. An illusion demon had surprised her, and in panic, Kagome unknowingly made a wish on the jewel." Kagome's voice cracked, and she bit her lip.

"She wished for my beauty and grace, Miroku's spiritual power, Inuyasha's fighting skills, Shippo's bravery and immortality, and from you... The ability to be stoic." Kagome's eyes watered.

"She only wanted our personality traits, but she ended up receiving our souls. At least, the ones who had already died." Inuyasha's voice erupted from her throat. "I'm sorry, but I had made a promise. I didn't know she was in danger, and I never thought she'd wish on that damned jewel." Brown-eyed Kagome nodded stiffly.

"Understandable, Inuyasha. But thankfully, you're not in Hell." Kagome shrugged. "Anyways, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I were adapting well inside Kagome's body for sixteen years. Then the unthinkable happened." Kagome blinked, and when her eyes reopened, they were like sparkling emeralds.

The child voice piped in, resembling the sound of tinkering bells. "The appearance of me happened. Anyways, my death wasn't especially painful. The townsfolk learned of what I was and I paid the price. Nothing too painful… just decapitation." Green-eyed Kagome shrugged. Kagome's voice was replaced by a smooth voice, and her eyes a smoldering violet.

"The space in Kagome's soul is limited. What was once comfortable living is now like living in a small tent with ten people." Violet-eyed Kagome curled her lip in irritation. "We were guests in her body, but now we try to possess her, allowing just a breath of freedom. Of life." She looked up at Sesshomaru, shaking her head.

"We don't try to, but it's the will of our soul. We want life, even if we've accepted death. The fact that Kagome visited a witch doesn't help much either." Sesshomaru arched a brow; was that where she had run off to earlier today?

Kagome nodded, sighing. "The healer injected a fluid to help her recognize when we're trying to possess her, and who possesses her. This wouldn't have happened if Inuyasha didn't act so crude during dinner the first night." A snarl tore from her throat.

"Well, I wanted to taste the food! It's not my fault she caught on! I happen to remember when you tried getting her to masturbate a few years ago-" An apprehensive laugh cut off his voice. She rubbed the back of her neck.

It was an interesting sight, one would have to assume. The constant voice, eye color, and expression change was fascinating. It was a bipolar's worst nightmare. Kagome cleared her throat, the suave voice continuing. "Anyways, she hasn't resisted our attempts yet, but soon she will. That's when the real trouble'll start."

She sighed, a long pause slicing the atmosphere in the wide room. The auras flamed around her constantly, the colors meshing together to form a fuchsia color, almost. "If she starts to resist, our souls will eventually be pushed out, and if that happens, our attempts for comfortable living will never happen."

She stared seriously into his eyes. "You've probably noticed the attacks, right? How they say they moved too quickly to even see their movements? The leader of that band holds our key to freedom. This fight is as much ours as it is yours."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously; it was amazing how he could still see. She hissed, her eyes a sickening black now, and their voices all speaking in unison.

"Kagome'll help you defeat them, it is her destiny. When they have died and we have our freedom, we'll either die or return to the mortal world. We don't know the outcome, but we do know this..."

The pregnant pause that followed was interrupted by a barely audible whisper.

"We'll be damned if you ruin our chance at freedom because you hurt this body."

- - - - -

The discussion had continued long into the night; mostly explanations of where she had wandered, their experiences in her body, and enemies they had encountered. Kagome had awoken in her chambers, however, having been brought by the actions of her friends.

She stretched her arms over her head, smacking her lips together, the taste of blood smothered on her tongue. She furrowed her brows-- She remembered nothing of last night, but by the fact she had a sore spot on her head and bruises on her back, she knew something interesting had happened.

What, unfortunately, was unknown to her. Kagome wiggled her toes, and looked at her palm. She frowned. "Really, that stupid jewel. It's as if I possess their spirits." Kagome laughed, and slid her door open. She bumped into a white-clad figure, and she immediately bowed to her waist. She spoke.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

- - - - -

Sesshomaru had analyzed the conversation until dawn. Him and the spirits agreed, however, that they would fight off urges to possess her in his presence, and he would not harm her or acknowledge her for what she truly is-- The Shikon priestess. Sesshomaru passed by her door, only to have her ram into his person. He resisted the urge to inhale deeply when she stopped.

How had he not noticed this... Delectable scent earlier? His muscles rippled underneath his clothing, and his chest vibrated inaudibly.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded in acknowledgement, shuffling away from her presence. Upon reaching the entrance to his study, he slid the door shut, bolting it from the inside. He apprehensively touched his canines, noticing they doubled in size. He examined his hands, and nearly shuddered when he noticed the claws had reached well over six inches. He retracted Bakusaiga from its holster, peering apprehensively at his reflection.

His once golden irises were an electrifying blue, and the outer corners of his eyes seeping crimson. He snarled, throwing Bakusaiga at his feet. The sword clattered onto the floor, and he could feel the auras of curiosity surround him; pricking his skin. He closed his eyes. Her wonderful scent had done this; that enchanting mixture of jasmine and vanilla. He opened his eyes, now returning to the molten gold.

True, she smelled delightful, but he'd be damned if he'd let her break his barrier once more. She wasn't a guest here by his choice-- She was here because of Rin. Sesshomaru scowled; this was the first time he ever thought of punishing his ward. He shook his head slightly.

Once they defeated his enemy, she'd be getting the hell out of here.

- - - - -

Kagome followed Jaken around the corners, her eyes dilating against the dim lighting. If she were a human, she was sure she would've tripped in the darkness. Her footsteps retreated to a halt when Jaken stopped in front of an oak door. She furrowed her brows; this door was immensely eerie and western styled. Jaken fumbled for the key, and with a shiver, he turned the key into the lock. With a creak, the door swung open, the shadows bouncing off of the walls. She swore she heard whispers from inside.

The incredibly silent imp motioned forward with a three fingered hand, his voice not his own, and his usually bulbous eyes narrowed into crescents. He whispered.

"The master shall see you now."

- - - - -

Jaken screamed; his voice cracking. His tiny body was chained to the wall, his arms daring to rip from their sockets. "No, that is not my master! That isn't me, Milady! Please, hear my soul's cries!" A dark voice lashed at his body, the tongue scraping wounds onto his green, gangly flesh. Jaken shuddered; he was trapped in his own body, his soul captured, and his physical body possessed by someone other than he. He sobbed; word would spread of his treachery, and he would no longer be trusted by Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken raised his head, determination plastered onto his face. No, he would fight this battle as hard as he could. He will not sit still and watch his body used for bad tidings. He shouted, his irritating voice surprisingly brave. "Milady, do not give in to their selfish deeds! Defeat them for my sake-- For Lord Sesshomaru's sake!" Jaken gasped as his head was severed from his torso. It wasn't his real body, but the pain was unbearable. He kept his mouth shut, if only to suffer less pain.

Jaken sobbed silently as his soul dissipated further into the deepest crevices of his body. The darkness snickered evilly, taking glory in its' small victory.

- - - - -

Kagome resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow, and walked forward into the intimidating darkness. Kagome was no fool; she knew that Jaken was not in his right mind, but she was curious as to who would control the toad. She stepped forward, immediately side-stepping an attack. These people were quick. She withdrew her dual-scythe, pointing it at the four figures before her. She snarled. "You dare lay a hand on me?"

They immediately stepped back, sliding into their chairs. A single candle adorned the floor, illuminating the figures in an almost ethereal glow. Their voices hummed in unison; speaking as if they were all one person. Kagome held her defensive stance.

"Welcome, Lady Kagome, we have anticipated your arrival." She bowed her head slightly, her eyes shifting from the cloaked figures before her and to her sides. She spat. "Likewise. Now, tell me, who are you people?" They whispered amongst themselves, unsure how to answer. A female voice answered, confident.

"Our name is of no importance. It is only our purpose that matters." Nods and hums of approval followed. Kagome sighed. "Very well, then, pray tell, is your purpose?" They all spoke in unison, without hesitation. "To bring the downfall of Japan." Kagome raised an eyebrow. They were most definitely demons, but of what race, she did not know. She pursed her lips. "What kingdom do you reign?" They all chuckled, replying heartily. If she was not from the future, she would've never understood their phrase.

"Long live the queen!"

- - - - -

Inside of the young woman's body, the spirits seethed. Those damned English foreigners! It was still a long way before human settlers arrived at Japan, (according to Kagome's scrolls), but it appears their demons had arrived a while ago. The spirit of Miroku sighed, his body resting uncomfortably against the wooden wall. He spoke anxiously.

"This isn't good. Who knew the red coats would be the ones to have our key to freedom?" The futuristic term rolled off of his tongue; Kagome had told him this long ago. Miroku looked towards Sango, who was hunched over a bowl filled with potatoes. She peeled slowly. "According to Kagome, their kind has long been fascinated with witch craft." She wrinkled her nose. Kagome had said their witch craft was much different than theirs. "It's quite plausible that the 'key' to our freedom involves their magic."

Inuyasha entered the small room, his head nearly grazing the ceiling above him. He scoffed, opting to sit next to the monk. "Yeah, well, I hope not. I've had enough of dark magic back when I was alive." He bitterly recalled the memory of the witch who resurrected Kikyo. He shouted. "Shit! What if we're revived like Kikyo was?" They all sat in silence-- That was possible.

Sango dropped the potato from her hand, sobbing. "No! I would rather die once more than be a clay doll!" Reluctantly, they all shook their heads. Shippo strayed into the room, whispering. "I think that's going to be our only option. Death." An eerie silence fell on them, and they all nodded in acceptance.

"I guess it'd be alright to just die in peace then live on borrowed time as dirt." They all nodded, and frowned. It was a long silence before Sango had interrupted it. She clapped her hands. "Now, dinner is prepared. Let us eat, hmm?"

- - - - -

Kagome shook her head, frowning. "What are Englishmen doing in Japan? Nonetheless, speaking _Japanese?_" The demons stared at her in horror. She knew who they were! They whispered amongst themselves in their native tongue; their British accents heavily laced through their speech. "How is it possible that she knows? Japanese demons aren't supposed to know of our existence! We cannot let her leak this information. We need to kill her. Shall we ambush her on the way out?" Kagome suppressed the urge to laugh. She studied English in school, and it had been her best subject.

In fluent tongue, she responded in English. "I am capable of understanding you. Instead of dwelling on how to kill me, how about you go ahead and try it?" Kagome strengthened her stance; weapon poised to strike. The English demons snarled, their claws peering from their sleeves. With a thrust, one by one they stalked forward, their crimson eyes peering from their dark faces.

Kagome smirked, and charged forward, her scythe head radiating with spiritual power. They widened their eyes, and with a scowl, screeched. "She's a holy one! Retreat, retreat!" With a dusting of powder, they disappeared without a trace. Kagome frowned. That trick reminded her of the future, where magic tricks were common. Kagome took a better look around her, and noticed they had left Jaken behind. She shook her head. Jaken kept her secret; therefore, she would keep his and defend him when the time came.

Kagome prodded the side of his head. "Jaken, awaken."

- - - - -

Jaken awoke from his unconsciousness, blinking rapidly. He was in his own body again? He sobbed loudly; kissing the floor near Kagome's feet. He looked up at her, and resisted the urge to smile. He stood up slowly, allowing himself to grab the hand she had outstretched towards him. Jaken sighed, waddling around the room. So this was their hideout? Jaken looked towards Kagome, nodding.

"You want to search the room, right?"

- - - - -

Kagome leafed through the bookshelves, pulling out each text book and examining carefully. By the looks of the bare room, she knew it was not their headquarters. Who would be as stupid to bring someone as powerful as she straight to their base? Kagome read each novel carefully, retaining all the information she could. Kagome turned to Jaken, and barked.

"Its time we take our leave."

- - - - -

Sesshomaru was alarmed when the Shikon priestess had arrived so late in the evening. It irritated him even further when she had arrived with Jaken treading behind, following her as if _she_ was God in the flesh. Sesshomaru sat at his desk, when a light knock echoed through out his room. It was _her._ Sesshomaru sighed; what reason did she have to be here? He begrudgingly murmured.

"Enter."

His sliding door slid open, and in her place was not Kagome, but the spirits he had conversed with last night. He beckoned towards the cushion across from him, and with a nod of their head, gracefully sat on the seat. She cleared her throat, her voice smooth as velvet.

"We've met our common enemy, Milord."


End file.
